Le secret
by Ketsuu
Summary: Loki s'est échappé d'Asgard mais, après être retourné sur Terre accidentellement, se fait capturer par d'étranges humains mutants, sbires d'un psychopathe aux capacité terrifiantes. Les raisons de sa fuite sont obscures mais semblables à celles d'Éléonore, sa voisine de cellule. Ils devront s'évader, ensemble, déchirés entre la haine et la compassion... [Loki/OC] /!\Image by me/!\
1. Prologue

_Coucou! Me voici avec un nouveau projet, une véritable fanfiction cette fois-ci, et non une série de OS plus-ou-moins bons. Mais je ne suis même pas sûre de continuer cette histoire, alors _petit visiteur_ je m'adresse à toi: _l'avenir de cette fic repose sur ton clavier_, alors n'_hésite pas à donner ton avis_, j'en ai _vraiment besoin_ pour m'_améliorer_! _

_Sur-ce, bonne lecture! ;)_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Où tout va mal –inferne adsum_

Tel un chien dangereux, Thor avait muselé Loki.

Ils étaient repartis comme ça, une de leurs mains tenants fermement le Tesseract, les yeux du Dieu de la Malice fusillant ceux du blond, et les Avengers autour d'eux.

Les adieux furent courts. Le Dieu du Tonnerre leur promis de revenir bientôt, puis il actionna l'une des poignets de la boîte transparente, qui contenait le quadrilatère bleu.

Enfin, ils partirent. Mais plus pour très longtemps…

* * *

**Un an plus tard.**

Loki.

Il s'était échappé, encore une fois. Par un moyen inconnu à Heimdall, il était parvenu à rejoindre Midgard –la Terre-, puis, après quelques nouveaux combats avec les Avengers, les avait brutalement quitté. Ou plutôt, il avait disparu, sans aucune raison valable –quand on veut se venger, surtout d'une défaite aussi cuisante et humiliante, on ne s'arrête pas en si « bon » chemin !

Thor s'inquiétait énormément. Après tout, même s'il avait tenté deux coups d'état sur deux mondes différents (Asgard et Midgard) et s'ils n'étaient même pas reliés par le sang, Loki restait son petit frère.

Et les recherches continuèrent, toutes plus insatisfaisantes les unes que les autres, elles ne menaient à rien. Mais, ils ne désespérèrentpas pour autant, et ils eurent raison.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils retrouvèrent sa piste mais aussi celle d'une importante personne que le SHIELD avait fini par oublier. Ils avaient été enlevés par un des plus dangereux criminels de ces derniers siècles, _Ángelos _l'Ancien (Ange, Άγγελος), par la suite surnommé _Skótadi _(l'Obscurité, Σκότάδι). Un grand sage devenu psychopathe à travers les siècles, que le SHIELD aurait réussi à attraper il y a quelques décennies. Mais il s'était échappé il y a un peu moins de sept ans.

* * *

**Sept ans plus tôt.**

Le cri étourdissant de l'alarme raisonnait depuis peu. Les agents du SHIELD courraient en tous sens, certains rechargeant leurs armes à feu, d'autres essayant de contacter d'autres équipes pouvant leurs venir en aide.

De l'autre côté de la porte, on pouvait percevoir des cris étouffés, des bruits de corps tombants inertes au sol, sans aucun doutes taché de sang. Les agents équipés se mirent en place –certains devant la porte, d'autre cachés derrière les murs du couloir- et les autres s'enfuirent emportant certains papiers ou matériaux de recherche.

D'un coup, la porte vola en petits morceaux, qui s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la peau des agents les plus proches. Un cri échappa à l'un d'eux.

Parmi le nuage de poussière, une ombre se dessina. Ils lui tirèrent dessus, _l'autre_ releva lentement sa main droite et les balles restèrent suspendues en l'air. La poussière se dissipa.

L'homme qui apparut, eut un sourire carnassier. Il renvoya alors les billes de métal sur leurs propriétaires, qui s'écroulèrent.

En comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient rien contre lui, ils tentèrent de s'échapper. Mais Ángelos ne s'arrêta pas là. Il ramena lentement ses bras le long du corps, puis de la même manière jusque entre ses épaules et sa tête. Il y eut des bruits inquiétant de tôles qui se tordent et s'arrachent provenant du couloir à la porte défoncée. Enfin, il rejeta brusquement ses mains vers l'avant et des tuyaux –qui servent habituellement à faire circuler l'eau ou d'autres choses- sortirent précipitamment de la pièce de derrière.

Le vieil homme, à l'apparence étonnamment jeune –environ 50 ans-, ordonna psychiquement à ces bouts de tôle d'étrangler, de transpercer, de démembrer le plus d'Agents possible –ce qu'elles firent-, afin qu'ils se souviennent de lui et de sa puissance dévastatrice.

Son âge avancé est la source de ses pouvoirs, de ces connaissances. A l'avenir –s'il ne les tue pas avant- ils ne devront plus le sous-estimé. Ce serait une nouvelle et grossière erreur de leurs parts, à ces petits humains insignifiants, mais cela ne l'étonnerait guère. _Les choses évoluent, mais pas les Hommes_, tel est sa façon de penser.

Et il les exterminera tous, un par un s'il le faut.

* * *

**Retour au présent**.

Loki venait juste de rentrer à Asgard, dans sa nouvelle cellule, avec salle de bain de marbre et d'argent, un lit avec de doux draps (pas autant que ceux de sa chambre royale) et carrément un petit salon pour recevoir deux ou trois invités. Même une petite bibliothèque, qui peut, certes, contenir quelques milliers de livres, mais petite tout de même pour Loki, qui est habitué à avoir au moins le quadruple.

Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont j'aimerais vous narrer l'histoire –du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Imaginez-vous dans un lieu sombre, humide, dont l'air est à moitié respirable à cause des cadavres qui jonchent le sol des cellules voisines et des excréments pourrissants.

C'est ce calvaire que vit chaque jour et chaque nuit –quand elle arrive à les distinguer- la petite Eléonore qui, depuis la famine qui l'habite depuis plusieurs mois –années ?- déjà, paraît de dix ans, sinon plus, rajeunit, elle qui a seulement 28 ans et mesure un petit mètre 60.

Elle était affalée contre un mur sale et dégoulinant d'humidité, la tête penchée sur le côté, la bouche entrouverte pour absorber le plus d'oxygène possible. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus aucun mal, ni aucun autre sentiment d'ailleurs. Ses longs cheveux bouclés et crasseux descendaient en cascade le long de ses épaules et son dos. Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur de ses membres déchirés, de ses poumons endoloris. Son âme, sa conscience étaient brisées. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il, de toute façon ? Elle était condamnée, elle le savait. Et personne ne pourrait empêcher ce drame.

Mais au moins, fut-elle morte, qu'elle aurait emporté son secret dans la tombe, et la vie de milliers de gens –que dis-je ! De _milliards_ d'_êtres vivants-_, serait sauve. Jusqu'à présent, _il_ l'avait laissée en vie uniquement dans le but de la faire parler et de se débarrasser d'elle ensuite. Mais si jamais elle périssait, _il_ trouverait un autre moyen de découvrir cette révélation qu'elle s'efforçait à dissimuler aussi farouchement.

Elle avait peur –de mourir, de souffrir de nouveau, de perdre sa conscience. Conscience qu'elle peinait à garder, car c'était elle qui ne la faisait pas craquer, qui la forçait à survivre, à croire en un futur, à croire en un dernier espoir. Qui ne viendrait sûrement jamais –elle en était consciente-, mais elle devait avoir foi en cette toute petite lueur, aussi infime soit-elle.

Un bruit strident de porte rouillée résonna alors, comme à chaque fois.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire. _Inferne adsum__ –« enfer, je suis là »_, songe-t-elle. A chacun sa vision du Tartare. _Il_ lui avait imposé la sienne, à son plus grand malheur. Et elle y retournait chaque jour, ou peut être chaque semaine. Ici, le temps, c'était comme de l'imparfait.

Une durée indéfinie.

* * *

_Bon, alors ceci est un brouillon que j'ai écris il y a plusieurs mois et que je n'arrive pas à continuer. Si je poste ça ici, c'est donc pour recevoir vos critiques, aussi bien bonne que mauvaise. _

_J'espère quand même que ça vous a plût! _

_A bientôt peut-être, tout dépend de vos réactions,_

_**Ketsuu.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**... Y a quelqu'un?**

***se reçoit une tomate***

**Ah! Pas taper! Oui, je sais, un mois d'attente, c'est LONG! Bon, je vous expliquerai le pourquoi du comment de mon retard en bas...**

**Pour ceux qui aimes lire en écoutant une musique appropriée au chapitre... j'en ai une pour vous! **Supermassive Black Hole**, de **Muse**. Evidemment, je ne vous force pas à l'écouter...**

**Bref! Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Ah, et un dernier mot : LOKI IS BACK! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

_Premières rencontres, premières emmerdes –Tête de Bouc, the return !_

* * *

Enfin, il avait trouvé une nouvelle faille. Il pourrait s'échapper pour de bon, et se venger de ces misérables Avengers.

Un sourire ironique naquit sur son visage immaculé. Devant Loki s'étendait une immense forêt tropicale où, comme vous l'avez deviné, il faisait _très_ chaud et _très_ humide. Le glaçon qu'il était se sentit fondre, littéralement –n'oublions pas qu'il est un Jotün et par la même occasion l'héritier du trône de Jotünheim, le pays du givre éternel (et des sorbets).

Il se demanda un instant si ce passage _sensé_ être inconnu aux yeux d'Heimdall n'était pas en fait une sorte de piège, de vengeance ou de blague de _très_ mauvais gout de la part du Gardien.

Soudain, un éclaire zébra le ciel, puis deux, puis trois… Loki jura et se précipita dans l'immensité des arbres et des lianes. Bien sûr que ces éclairs n'étaient pas naturels, ni le bruit des pales de l'hélicoptère tranchant le vent.

Ils étaient là, ils l'avaient repéré. Les Avengers. Et son « frère », aussi.

Cela aurait pu être une bonne opportunité pour se venger, si sa magie n'était pas aussi affaiblie.

* * *

Il courait à en perdre haleine, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises à cause des racines jonchant le sol terreux et humide de la forêt amazonienne. Soudain, il entendit la voix moqueuse de Tony Stark l'interpeller :

« Rends-toi, Tête de Bouc, et je t'offrirais un verre ! »

Puis son frère, _qui n'était pas son frère_, ajouta :

« Loki, rends-toi et aucun mal ne te sera fait ! »

Mais le glaçon qu'il était ne se laissa pas attendrir pour un sous, et continua à courir de plus belle, se retournant parfois pour envoyer des sphères d'énergie destructrice, n'ayant pour seul effet de ralentir ses poursuivants. Loki fut rassuré lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Hulk n'était pas présent.

Thor l'interpellait, encore et encore, sans que Loki ne lui réponde. Mais, au bout d'une énième supplication de la part du dieu du tonnerre, Loki –qui en avait ras-le-bol, et c'était peu dire- fit volte-face et leur demanda de la manière la plus subtile et la plus distinguée possible _de bien aller se faire voir, parce qu'il ne se rendrait surement pas !_ Puis, alors qu'il entendit Thor jurer bruyamment comme il s'avait si bien le faire, et IronMan s'esclaffer, il piqua un _sprint_ vers une nouvelle direction, d'où il percevait les bruits d'une chute d'eau il avait besoin de rassasier sa soif et ses pouvoirs.

Une fois arrivé à quelques mètres du lac, dans lequel se déversait une majestueuse chute d'eau, il se mit à avancer à pas de loups, méfiant –il venait juste de surprendre un bruissement de feuille et discernait de faibles auras humaines, tentant vainement de se masquer : il se sentait observé. Il atteignit enfin l'eau calme et transparente il nota avec émerveillement que ce miroir d'eau reflétait avec beauté le paysage tropical tout autour, lui ajoutant une touche apaisante. Il aperçut à travers le liquide miroitant une ombre furtive et silencieuse passer entre deux arbres. Doucement, il caressa du doigt l'eau puis y enfonça entièrement sa main. C'était glacé. Il vit la peau de sa main retrouver sa couleur originelle –il grimaça, il détestait son apparence de jotün. En contrepartie, il sentit la douce énergie de l'eau et la sienne fusionner petit à petit. Sa magie revenait lentement mais surement.

Soudain, l'eau se mit à bouillir et il enleva précipitamment sa main qui était désormais rougie et fumante. Il recula alors qu'une vague se formait pour l'atteindre, il ne pût l'éviter que de peu. C'est alors qu'au centre du lac, un tourbillon déchainé pris forme et engloutit toutes formes de vie se trouvant à proximité et les consuma avec son écume bouillante. Loki invoqua un bouclier pour se protéger mais il se fissura sous l'impact et explosa. Le glaçon se fit submerger –il était à deux doigts de fondre, _encore !_ Il se retira le plus rapidement qu'il pût, mais fût néanmoins touché. Gravement. Son dos et ses bras, avec lesquels il s'était protégé, fumaient douloureusement. L'eau brûlante était l'ennemie numéro un des Jotüns ses assaillants s'avaient à qui ils avaient à faire.

Il releva les yeux vers l'eau désormais troublée et chaotique. Il vit avec étonnement une forme étrange se façonner avec le liquide translucide et devenir une femme blonde platine aux cheveux incroyablement longs et fins, au corps élancé, à la peau aussi pure qu'un lys blanc et aux vêtements provoquants, rappelant les toges romaines, mais magnifiant son apparence déjà imposante. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond qu'on pourrait se _noyer_ dedans… La seule tache dans ce tableau aux couleurs surnaturelles fut son visage déformé par une euphorie malsaine et la lueur meurtrière dans les saphirs de ses prunelles. Elle ricanait devant l'air ahuri du dieu déchu. Il n'en revenait pas, mais son instinct ne pouvait le tromper il s'agissait bel et bien d'une humaine ! Et il ne discernait aucune magie, aucune sorcellerie dans son aura. Ce n'était donc ni une sorcière, ni une magicienne.

« Eh bien, ricana-t-elle, on a perdu sa langue, Loki, Dieu de la Malice ?

-Qui es-tu, humaine ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt, même si sa question signifiait plutôt « quel genre de créature es-tu ? ».

-Je suis _Salacia_, je représente l'_Evolution_. J'appartiens à une espèce mutante bien plus puissante que ne l'on jamais été ces _misérables humains_ ! éructa-t-elle. »

Furieuse, elle allongea ses deux bras qui devinrent translucide –_non, de l'eau ! _constata avec étonnement Loki. Ainsi, elle pouvait fusionner avec l'eau ? _Intéressant_.Un sourire imperceptible franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, alors que, tels les fouets d'un dresseur de félin, les appendices ruisselants d'eau se précipitaient vers lui. Finalement,_ peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à chercher très loin…_

Une lumière vive s'abattit sur la jeune femme qui retomba inerte dans l'eau redevenue calme. IronMan surgit de derrière un buisson, se dirigeant vers Loki lorsqu'une boule de feu le surprit et l'envoya rouler un peu plus loin. C'est alors qu'un troisième assaillant entra dans la clairière dévastée, d'un pas souple et nonchalant. Son corps était recouvert de pierre volcanique et ses cheveux étaient long et flamboyant, littéralement. Ses yeux d'onyx brillaient d'un intérêt dangereux pour ses flammes dévorant la nature et l'armure de Stark qui tentait tant bien que mal de sans défaire. Etrangement, le visage du pyromane ne reflétait aucune émotion, contrastant avec celui de sa camarade hystérique qui venait tout juste de ressurgir des profondeurs du lac.

Cette dernière, flottant sur la pointe des pieds au-dessus de la surface lisse de l'eau, rejeta avec rage la tête en arrière tandis que ses bras, qui étaient le long de son corps, commencèrent à remonter lentement alors que ses paumes étaient dirigées vers le ciel. Avec une concordance de temps parfaite, l'eau se mit à bouillir, puis à s'agiter jusqu'à ce que d'immenses vagues se mettent à claquer en tourbillonnant tout autour de la jeune femme, donnant un air toujours plus apocalyptique à mesure que ses mains s'élevaient. Elle releva la tête tandis que le liquide bouillant s'apprêtait à tout submerger de nouveau. Soudain, une flamme gigantesque vint danser autour des jets d'eau avant de les engloutir. Un brouillard de vapeur recouvrit alors la totalité de la clairière. Salacia, qui était en colère –et il s'agissait là d'un euphémisme-, hurla :

« IGNIS***** ! Tu vas me le payer ! ».

Le voile de vapeur se dissipa. Stark s'était enfin retiré de son armure désormais inutilisable. Le dénommé _Ignis_ s'avançait vers Salacia qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui.

« Calme-toi, lui conseilla-t-il, nous n'avons pas pour mission de les tuer, mais de capturer le dieu déchu. »

Mécontente, elle grogna une réponse inintelligible quand, tout à coup, un énorme marteau percuta son coéquipier. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête que Thor était déjà sur elle. Il s'excusa d'abord pour ses manières, car il n'avait pas pour habitude de combattre une Dame (sauf Sif, évidemment) puis lui donna un grand coup de poing dans l'abdomen… qui le transperça ! La mutante ricana tandis que le bras du dieu traversait son corps. Etonnamment, à la place du sang, giclait de l'eau pure et transparente. Ses organes, ni même sa colonne vertébrale, n'étaient visibles. _Un être entièrement composé d'eau..._

IronMan était en train de reconfigurer en vitesse son armure et Thor combattait l' « humaine ». Loki vit alors l'opportunité de s'enfuir, mais c'était sans compter Ignis qui apparut devant lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et d'un commun accord, Loki accepta de se rendre, son petit sourire calculateur aux lèvres. Ignis ordonna à Salacia d'arrêter le combat car ils avaient ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Celle-ci fit la moue, _elle avait enfin trouvé un adversaire amusant !_ Le mutant lui fit un sourire carnassier en déclarant qu'elle pourrait s'amuser à torturer leur prisonnier autant qu'elle le voudrait une fois rentré à la maison.

« Bye, bye, beau blond ! » déclara-t-elle alors, dans un petit rire strident, à Thor. Son corps devint translucide et reprit sa forme initiale. Le liquide qu'elle était redevenu se mit à glisser sur le sol, passa entre les jambes du dieu du tonnerre et atteint enfin sa place auprès d'Ignis qui tenait Loki enfermé dans une cage de feu –par précaution. Mais IronMan, increvable, se reposta bientôt aux côtés de Thor dans son armure défaillante.

« Eh ! Vous croyez aller où comme ça, avec Tête de Bouc ? Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris que ce n'est pas bien de voler les affaires des autres ? » lança Tony en tirant sur ses ennemis.

Mais Salacia créa un bouclier d'eau qui amortit la puissance des tirs. Un sourire moqueur s'installa tranquillement sur ses lèvres. Dans un cri guerrier, Thor lança Mjölnir***** qui traversa le mur d'eau pour s'écraser quelques mètres derrière les mutants et son frère. Ignis et Salacia ricanèrent et Loki eut un sourire imperceptible. L'immense marteau se dégagea du sol et percuta Ignis qui fut projeté à quelques mètres de là. Les barrières enflammées de Loki se dissipèrent.

« Viens, mon frère ! La voie est libre ! » Mais Loki ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il regardait Thor intensément, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message important. Mais Blondie ne sut pas deviner quoi. Son « frère » s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de crucial, mais Thor avait du mal à lui redonner sa confiance d'antan, c'est pourquoi il espérait que ce ne soit pas quelque chose d'aussi insensé que l'attaque des Chitauri, il y a un an de ça. Tandis que le Dieu du Tonnerre interrogeait son frère du regard, le combat reprit autour d'eux –IronMan avait l'air de plutôt bien s'en sortir face à la mutante, son camarade étant coincé sous Mjölnir, en attendant que Salacia trouve une solution pour le sortir de là.

Ils ne virent pas la silhouette s'approcher d'eux d'une manière décidée et souple. Un rictus mauvais étirait les quelques rides de son visage en une expression monstrueuse. Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Loki se retourna vers lui, un pressentiment terrible l'assaillit. Ce n'était qu'un humain, un mutant comme les deux autres. Mais de son aura –non, de son être tout entier, dégageait quelque chose de malsain et d'_anormal_. Loki percevait une brume psychique et sombre entourer l'_homme_ –en était-ce seulement un ? Des picotements insupportables assaillirent le corps du jeune dieu cet… _être_ était doté d'une puissance terrifiante, due à une grande expérience de la vie –Loki devina facilement que son âge, _quelques siècles_, n'était pas anodin pour un humain.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. L'inconnu, d'un geste de la main, fit relever Mjölnir qui frappa de plein fouet les côtes de son maître, qui percuta de nombreux arbres et s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux dieux n'en revenaient pas. Seul Thor était censé avoir le contrôle sur le Marteau ! Loki, ne cachant pas son inquiétude pour Thor, interpella ce dernier qui, assommé, ne lui répondit pas. Il sentit alors une présence proche de lui, _trop proche_. Il fit volte-face, mais l'étrange mutant était bien loin de lui et Ignis était retourné au combat contre Stark. Avec affolement, il ressentit quelque chose s'immiscer dans son esprit. Avec le peu de magie qu'il lui restait, il essaya tant bien que mal de lutter contre l'intrusion. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort. Il concentra si bien toute sa magie contre l'intrus que, autour de lui, tout ne fut plus que formes vagues et bruits étouffés. Une sorte de mur c'était installé entre lui et la réalité. Ses jambes le lâchèrent soudainement et il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. Il se prit à repenser à Thanos et à ses multiples façons de torturer –il avait réussi à y tenir au prix de la folie, il pouvait donc en faire de même pour cette ridicule intrusion psychique ! Mais son corps n'était pas du même avis, il souffrait d'avoir trop lutté… et il était bon de se laisser aller, parfois. Alors Loki lâcha prise, vaincu par la volonté de son propre corps.

_Bonjour, Loki._ Les cris cessèrent. _Il y a si longtemps que nos chemins ne se sont point croisés, cher Prince._ Cette voix… oh oui, il y a tellement de siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue !

_Ángelos_, répliqua-t-il, _que me vaut le plaisir de t'avoir dans ma tête ?_ Loki perçu facilement le sourire fou à travers la réponse de l'autre, qui ricana :

_Il y a si longtemps que l'on ne m'appelle plus comme cela… ça me rappelle presque la personne saine et insignifiante que je fus, jadis, avant de te rencontrer !_

_C'est un compliment ? _demanda Loki, en beau-parleur qu'il était.

_Peut-être_, concéda l'autre en ricanant. _Mais dis-moi, mon Prince, on m'a rapporté que tu t'étais fait déchoir de ton rang pour un simple coup d'état ?_

_Deux, en fait, _répliqua Loki avec amusement.

_Je te reconnais bien là, mon cher Dieu de la Malice… Mais dis-moi, que fait tu ici, sur Midgard, en pleine forêt amazonienne, et si loin de ta prison asgardienne ? Une petite promenade de santé avant l'Ultime Sentence d'Odin, le « Père de Toute Chose » ? _

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là_,rétorqua Loki._ Mais à quoi bon avoir cette conversation dans ma tête, il serait bien plus avenant de se parler en face ! A moins que tu n'aies trop honte de présenter ton apparence de vieux aigri devant le Prince divin***** que je suis ? _se moqua le glaçon.

_Que tu étais_, corrigea Skotádi avec dérision. _Mais soit, ma petite plaisanterie à assez durée. Parlons sérieusement_, déclara-t-il, gravement.

Loki sentit avec soulagement la pression psychique de son ennemi se dissiper. Il rouvrit alors ses yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermés et considéra le carnage autour de lui avec une indifférence feinte –il chercha Thor du regard et le trouva chancelant près d'un Stark essoufflé tentant tant bien que mal de négocier avec les deux mutants. Le Prince d'Asgard croisa son regard et se détendit –impuissant, il avait vu son frère hurler à s'en arracher la mâchoire, alors que lui-même avait du mal à contre-attaquer face à ces étranges humains. Le vieillard apparut alors dans son champ de vision, s'avançant d'un pas assuré. L'étrange brume psychique s'était dissipée, dévoilant un sourire d'une joie malsaine à peine contenue. Il ouvrit les bras de la manière dont on salut un ami de longue date qu'on aurait perdu de vue et que l'on viendrait juste de retrouver. Mais Loki resta de glace face au geste pour le moins inattendu du mutant.

« Laissons de côté nos retrouvailles, mon _vieil ami_, dit Loki en insistant avec ironie sur ces deux derniers mots.

-Tu as raison, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot et entrons plutôt dans le vif du sujet. (Il marqua un temps.) Tu veux _le_ récupérer, n'est-ce pas ? _Ce_ pouvoir. Eh bien, figures toi qu'il m'a été volé. (Loki s'apprêtait à riposter quand Skotádi le fit taire d'une main levée.) J'ai donc mis mes meilleurs disciples sur le coup mais ils n'ont pu _le_ retrouver… En revanche, continua-t-il, après des années de recherche, ils ont fini par trouver la trace du voleur –ou plutôt devrais-je dire, de _la voleuse_. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux années que nous _la_ tenons enfermer et qu'_elle_ subit nos tortures. Mais _elle_ n'a toujours pas craché le morceau –c'est qu'_elle_ est tenace, la petite !

-Je vois… tu veux mon aide pour _la_ faire parler. C'est donc pour cette raison que tes sbires m'ont pris en embuscade. Mais comment se fait-il que tu aies su où je me trouvais –car c'est toi qui leur à donner ma localisation, n'est-ca pas ? C'est déjà presque un miracle que Thor et les Avengers aient réagi aussi vite… Certes, Heimdall s'est sans aucun doute rapidement rendu compte de mon absence, mais il n'a pu percevoir le passage obscur dont je me suis servi pour mon échappatoire.

-Les yeux du Gardien ne peuvent rivaliser avec ceux du _Messager de l'Ombre*****_ qui, lui, peut voir bien au-delà des endroits les plus obscurs des Neuf Royaumes*****… ricana Skotádi.

-Le _Messager de l'Ombre_… C'est un titre qui convient assurément à un mécréant tel que toi, Ángelos.

-Désormais, appelles-moi Skotádi.

- _Skotádi_, ou l'_obscurité_, dans ta langue maternelle. C'est une appellation de choix, se moqua Loki. »

Skotádi déclara alors qu'il avait une dernière chose à faire avant qu'ils puissent s'en aller. Il se dirigea vers les seuls Avengers présents et les deux autres mutants. Il apostropha ses derniers par leurs prénoms. Il était temps de partir, mais avant ça… Skotádi se rapprochait dangereusement des Avengers qui tenaient à peine debout. Ils se mirent en garde. Skotádi ricana –_vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! _Et, de la même manière que pour Loki, il entra dans leurs esprits. Il eut bien plus de facilité qu'avec le dieu déchu. Néanmoins, Stark et Thor tentaient de lutter –en vain. Ils hurlaient, se prenant la tête entre les mains, en gesticulant sous l'effet de la douleur. Quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent de leurs nez et oreilles. Skotádi ne mis pas longtemps avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait –des souvenirs du combat d'aujourd'hui. Il en effaça une partie seulement, celle qui contenait les affrontements avec ses deux disciples. Puis, il sortit de leurs têtes aussi brusquement qu'il y était rentré. Tony et Thor s'écroulèrent, mais le dieu du Tonnerre tentait de rester conscient. Autour de lui, tout était flou, les sons étouffés…

Il vit avec incompréhension Skotádi et ses sbires retourner auprès de Loki –qui avait revêtu son masque impassible. Le vieux mutant se concentra alors, et d'un coup brusque de la main, _déchira l'espace_ en y créant une brèche. Salacia et Ignis s'y engouffrèrent, suivit de Skotádi. Loki, lui resta immobile et regardait en direction de Thor. Malgré un visage sans émotions, Thor devina aisément ce que signifiait l'étrange lueur dans les yeux de son frère il _s'excusait_. Puis, Loki se détourna et se dirigea vers la brèche.

« Loki… » l'interpella Thor. Mais le glaçon ne se retourna pas, continua à marcher et se faufila dans l'étrange passage qui se referma.

Thor s'évanouit alors, sans remarquer l'arrivée imminente de l'hélicoptère.

* * *

Notes:

***Ignis** : il faut prononcer toutes les lettres (y compris le "s"), vient du latin _ignis, -is_ qui signifie _feu_

***Mjölnir** : marteau divin de Thor, Dieu du Tonnerre, aussi bien dans la mythologie nordique que dans les comics

***Prince divin** : j'ai fait une référence inconsciente (si, si, c'est possible) à Octave, dit Augustus (bénit par les dieu, "divin") Princeps (Premier, "prince")

***Messager de l'Ombre** : jeu de mot sur les prénoms de Angelos ("ange", le messager en grec)/Skotadi ("obscurité")

***Neuf Royaumes** : les Neuf Royaumes reliés par l'arbre divin Yggdrasil, de la mythologie nordique (surement dans les comics aussi, je ne sais pas)

* * *

Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécier (faites-le moi savoir) parce que je me suis prise pas mal la tête pour ce chapitre (cette semaine, j'ai presque pas dormi vu que j'écris la nuit oO')... j'ai même du changer le plan de ce chapitre au dernier moment. J'ai donc dû enlever des scènes (trois) parce que je n'avait pas le temps de les écrire (faut pas que j'aggrave mon cas, non plus). Éléonore était censée apparaître, mais je pense que voir Loki vous à suffisamment plût -et puis, chaque chose en son temps! ;)

Surtout, dites-moi s'il y a des choses que vous avez mal compris, si vous avez vu des fautes, si les gros pavé vous ont gêné (j'ai pulvérisé mon score de mot! Et de pages -plus de 3200 mots et presque 7 pages Word !)

J'ai eu du mal pour les scènes de combats (c'est la première fois que j'en fait autant, et aussi détaillés, dans un chapitre)

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! Ah, et faites bien attention quand vous lirez les chapitres de cette fic, car il y aura des indices, out au long de l'histoire sur ce/ces fameux secret(s) x)

Ah, au fait, j'ai dessiné Salacia (allez voir le lien de mon blog sur mon profil)

En espérant avoir été à la hauteur de vos espérance et de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre!

**Ketsuu.**

**PS** : Si j'ai un minimum de, disons, cinq reviews (au **total**, sur le_ prologue et ce chapitre_), vous aurez la suite dans deux semaines! *rire diabolique*

**PS-2** : Dédicace spéciale à ma **Ginette** (de son véritable prénom : **Alexia**) qui m'a relue, corrigée et conseillée pour ce chapitre! (**EDIT du 14/07/2013 :**) Et une autre dédicace à ma **Crevette à la Mayo** (de son prénom **Amandine**) pour m'avoir entrainé dans ces délires plus que douteux tout au long de sa lecture de mon Prologue et surtout de mon Chapitre Un xD

**EDIT du 14/07/2013** : Je remercie infiniment _SkyAngel1907_ pour avoir mis ma fanfic dans ses alertes et pour avoir poster le premier commentaire de cette fanfic (même si j'ai dû aller le chercher moi-même... Hem).


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre!

Attention! Humour noir et dérisoire en perspective... ;)

J'espère que l'avalanche de révélation et d'explication ne vous embêtera ni ne vous déstabilisera pas trop...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui se sont données la peine de poster une petite review : _Kira3173, SkyAngel1997, Cymbel _et_ Alice_ !

* * *

_Il était temps que je fasse ça ^^ :_

**Disclaimer** : "Avengers", Loki, Thor, Fury, et toute leur bande appartiennent à Marvel, seul le surnom de Fury et les personnages de Salacia, Ignis, Eléonore, Skotadi, et cette histoire de tarée m'appartiennent (et mon humour foireux aussi...).

**Avertissement** : violence psychologique et physique (dans bon nombre de chapitre à suivre)

* * *

**Alice** : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir! A vrai dire, pour la relation entre Thor et Loki, ça m'est venu tout naturellement lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre ^^ . Salacia te plait? Tant mieux! Même si elle n'était pas censée faire rire x') _

_Et voici enfin la première rencontre entre Loki et Eléonore! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)_

_Au plaisir de te retrouver ;)_

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre deux**

_Deuxièmes rencontres, nouvelles emmerdes –une gueule de bois mémorable_

**.**

* * *

_Néant_, vestige du souvenir perdu.

Ses oreilles sifflaient et il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser. Remarquez, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait dans cet état. A vrai dire, Anthony ne comptait plus le nombre de gueules de bois –et de reproche de la part de Pepper- dues à ses incalculables soirées alcoolisées.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent ce jour-là.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il se soit réveillé dans un hélicoptère. En compagnie d'un Thor groggy, à moitié allongé par-dessus l'humain, sur le seul brancard présent. Vous pouvez donc imaginer Tony ne pouvant se relever à cause du bras de l'asgardien étendu sur son torse, et de l'une de ses jambes entravant celles de Stark, l'autre pendant mollement dans le vide. C_'est qu'il commence à peser son poids, Blondie !_ Leurs vêtements et armures étaient à moitié déchiquetés. Ils étaient recouverts de sang et d'hématomes. Un énorme doute traversa son esprit génial. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici, à moitié à poil sous une divinité nordique ? Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise inconsciente de son « collègue ». Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, il réussit à s'extirper tout en s'écroulant lamentablement sur le sol. Il soupira bruyamment, ce qui s'embla attirer l'attention de Thor, qui émergeait lentement.

« Enfin » dit soudainement une voix, reconnaissable entre toutes, « Il était temps de vous réveiller, il y a beaucoup de chose dont nous devons discuter. »

Tony se releva maladroitement tandis que Thor se mit debout d'une manière confuse. « Comme de votre dernière mission, par exemple. »

Les deux Vengeurs se regardèrent avec étonnement. « Et de son échec. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Phil Coulson, qui arborait un visage inhabituellement grave.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Fils de Coul ?

-C'est vrai ça, je ne me souviens pas d'une quelconque mission… Qui consistait en quoi ? » demanda Tony. L'Agent les regarda tour à tour et se dit que le choc avait été bien plus violent que ce qu'ils pensaient.

* * *

Dans une petite pièce sombre et insonorisée se tenait Nick Fury qui, de ses bras repliés et de sa main soutenant son menton, observait les deux héros d'un air songeur, à travers la vitre transparente de la salle d'interrogatoire. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'ils puissent échouer aussi facilement et devenir amnésique ? Ils avaient pour mission de ramener Loki, qui s'était échappé d'Asgard une nouvelle fois, et qui plus est sans magie ! Simple, à première vue. Le directeur du SHIELD plissa les yeux. Il y avait forcément quelque chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ –il penchait pour le seconde option- qui avait aidé Loki. Mais qui ? Serait-ce une nouvelle menace pour la Terre ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Il avait un Dieu du Tonnerre extra-terrestre et un génie-playboy-milliardaire-philanthrope amnésiques à interroger. Il soupira d'exaspération avant de pénétrer dans la petite salle illuminée, aux murs gris et tristes.

Coulson se tenait déjà là –c'était lui qui avait raccompagné les deux Avengers, salement amochés, jusqu'à l'infirmerie du QG. Il venait juste de terminer de présenter la situation actuelle à Thor et Tony quand Fury entra dans la salle. L'Agent s'apprêta à sortir mais le directeur le retint d'une main levée. Ils s'assirent tous deux en face des rescapés, seule une table de verre les séparait.

« Bonjour messieurs », les salua Fury. « J'ai pris connaissance de votre regrettable amnésie. Néanmoins, je vous saurais gré de me raconter ne serais-ce que le plus infime des souvenirs qui vous serait revenu depuis les quelques heures qui ont précédées votre arrivée. » Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur la table et les mains jointes sous son menton. « Vous en êtes capable. _N'est-ce pas_ _?_ »

Il y eut alors un long silence où Thor et Stark tentaient de rassembler leurs pensées et de se remémorer la chasse à l'homme qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Tour à tour, ils racontèrent le peu de souvenir qui leur revinrent.

* * *

Odin le « Père de Toute Chose », était assis dignement, comme toujours, sur son majestueux trône en or. Son visage, vieux et impassible, laissait malgré tout transparaître une certaine fatigue. Frigga était à sa droite, lui étreignant affectueusement la main, tandis que de l'autre, Odin tenait fermement Gungnir*****, sa divine lance. Ils écoutaient quelques-uns de leurs –plus si jeunes- conseillers déblatérer toute sorte de solutions plus stupides les unes que les autres concernant le sort de Loki. Thor se tenait à côté et protestait de temps en temps contre ces imbéciles qui ne comprenaient décidément rien et qui attendaient juste le bon moment où ils pourraient profiter de ce vieux Roi décrépit.

Soudain, l'immense porte en or massif s'ouvrit et Heimdall pénétra dans la salle monumentale avec un air troublé –autant que pouvait l'être un Gardien stoïque et impassible. Il s'agenouilla devant la famille royale, tandis que les misérables qui se faisaient appeler « conseillers » s'écartaient pour laisser place au Roi, qui se releva et s'avança, fier. De sa lance, il donna un coup au sol afin d'attirer tous les yeux, y compris ceux de sa cour, sur lui-même et le Gardien.

« Heimdall, Gardien du Royaume Eternel d'Asgard et du Bifröst. Pourquoi, au lieu de te précipiter comme tu l'as fait, n'as-tu pas envoyé un garde annoncer ta venue ? Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu oses me déranger de la sorte, lors d'un si important conseil ? » Thor roula les yeux d'exaspération. Un important conseil ? Quelle arnaque ! « Allons, réponds donc, mon vieil ami ! »

Heimdall se releva et expliqua alors la raison de sa visite incongrue :

« Loki s'est de nouveau échappé, mon Roi.

-Sais-tu où il se trouve ?

-En effet. Je ne puis dire par quel moyen il a pu échapper à mon regard, lors de son évasion, mais son manque de magie m'a permis de le localiser sur l'une des nombreuses branches de l'Arbre sacré, _Yggdrasil_*****, menant à Midgard. Il s'en approche dangereusement.

-Bien. Que l'on prépare une troupe de soldat afin de capturer de nouveau Loki, le Prince déchu d'Asgard. »

Il frappa encore une fois le sol de Gungnir, qui dissipa les spectateurs en tout genre agglutinés de part et d'autres de la salle. Heimdall et Odin descendaient les marches alors que Thor interpella ce dernier.

« Père ! Père, je vous en supplie, attendez. Envoyez-moi sur Midgard, je connais de braves guerriers qui peuvent nous aider à capturer Loki ! Ils l'ont déjà fait, ils pourront le refaire !

-Sont-ce ces « Vengeurs » dont tu m'as si souvent chanté les louanges ? rétorqua Odin.

-Oui ! Ce sont mes amis, je suis sûr qu'ils accepteraient de nous prêter main forte. »

Le vieux Roi consulta le Gardien dans un long regard. Heimdall acquiesça, Odin soupira et se tourna vers son fils : « Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Un grand sourire franchi la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se tourna vers Frigga, sa mère. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras et lui demanda de ramener Loki –qu'elle considérait toujours comme son fils- au plus vite. Il partit à cheval vers le nouveau Bifröst, où l'attendait déjà le Gardien, qui l'envoya sur notre bien-aimée Terre.

A ce moment-là, dans la Tour Stark –qui avait hérité d'une nouvelle véranda, bien plus solide que l'ancienne, certifiée Garry Hoy*****- Anthony Stark et sa merveilleuse Pepper buvaient un toast en l'honneur de la Tour rénovée. Ils souriaient, heureux que tout ce cauchemar soit terminé, même s'il recommençait chaque nuit et chaque jour, lors des rares moments de faiblesse de Tony –dernier cadeau de la guerre contre les Chitauris. Tony était réellement content d'être auprès de Pepper, elle avait le don de l'apaiser (et de le remettre sur le droit chemin, parfois). Il l'aimait véritablement, pas comme toutes ces autres femmes d'un soir… Non, Pepper était unique à ses yeux.

C'est alors que, brisant ce magnifique instant de bonheur, la voix neutre de JARVIS retentie, lui annonçant que l'Agent nouvellement remis sur pieds arrivait à l'étage.

« Ah, tu veux dire, Phil j'aime-gâcher-le-bonheur-de-Stark Coulson ? Il arrive au bon moment celui-là…

-Tony ! Phil est un homme bien, même si c'est vrai que les rares fois où il vient, il nous interrompt dans nos instants… intimes » déclara-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, en déposant un baisé sur la joue de Stark. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'ascenseur où elle accueillit l'Agent, toute souriante, en lui demandant des nouvelles de ses blessures. Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente –bien qu'il avait été heureux, quelques jours plutôt, en apprenant la guérison _in extremis_ de Phil-, Tony partit à la rencontre de l'Agent.

« Eh bien, Coulson, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda-t-il en glissant un bras protecteur sur la taille de sa compagne.

-Je suis également ravi de vous revoir, Anthony Stark. Mais je vais devoir faire court. Grâce aux travaux des physiciens Jane Foster et Erik Selvig, nous avons pu intercepter le signal du nouveau Bifröst. Etonnement, il n'est pas dirigé vers le Nouveau Mexique, mais ici, sur la Tour Stark.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que des Aliens se prenant pour des Dieux vont débarquer chez moi ? Ils ont pas intérêt à fissurer ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de ma véranda flambant-neuve ! Surtout s'il s'agit de Thor ou du mégalo-gothique qui lui sert de frère. »

Phil et Pepper voulurent répliquer, mais un bruit assourdissant les en empêcha. Dehors, les nuages grondaient et crachaient des éclairs menaçants. Un tourbillon se forma dans cette mer de nuage noirâtre et un rayon lumineux y surgit, percutant la terrasse de la Tour de plein fouet. Le choc fut si violent que la véranda éclata en morceau sous le regard déconfit d'Anthony Stark –_cette véranda vivra-t-elle un instant sans se briser ? _s'interrogea-t-il, alors que Phil les emmena derrière le canapé, pour se protéger des morceaux de verre.

Puis, aussi vite que cela avait commencé, le chao se stoppa net, et le brouillard de fumée se dissipa. Une silhouette menaçante se détachait lentement de ce tableau grisâtre, avançant d'un pas décidé vers les trois humains, qui n'en menaient pas large. Ces derniers furent rassuré en apercevant la si familière crinière doré et le sourire bienveillant (ou stupide ?) de Thor.

Une fois les salutations –et le règlement de compte de la véranda- faites, Thor leur résuma la situation à Asgard et Phil Coulson –alias le Fils de Coul- téléphona à Nick Fury –Nicky pour les intimes- qui les attendait de pieds fermes au QG. L'Agent parti en voiture tandis que IronMan et le Dieu du Tonnerre faisait la course dans les nuages. Heureusement, Phil les rappela rapidement à l'ordre et ils rentrèrent sans incidents.

Ils allèrent donc à la rencontre de Fury, qui s'impatientait. Leur réunion, qui devait initialement prendre une seule heure à l'emploi du temps très chargé de l'Espion, dura un peu moins de trois heures. En effet, Fury n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de Loki, en particulier quand celui-ci était affaiblit et sans magie. Alors ils s'étaient engueulés. Rien de nouveau, en somme, surtout lorsque Tony en rajouta. Mais ils finirent tout de même par se mettre d'accord –quand Thor menaça Fury de son marteau, en fait. Ils mirent au point un plan simple le SHIELD mettait à disposition un hélicoptère et quelques agents, sous le commandement de Coulson, pour les accompagner jusqu'à la forêt amazonienne et surtout pour les surveiller de près. Tony et Thor y chercheront Loki, le captureront et l'emmèneront à l'hélicoptère qui le rapatriera jusqu'au QG –Fury eut du mal à marchander cette partie là- où le SHIELD l'interrogera. Et _là_ seulement, Thor et le Dieu déchu pourront repartir sur Asgard –_définitivement,_ en ce qui concernait Loki.

* * *

« Sinon, à part les conseillers stupides d'un roi sénile et cette malencontreuse véranda, vous ne pourriez pas plutôt parler de ce qui nous intéresse ? J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter plutôt que de me préoccuper de cette histoire d'amnésie ! Si seulement ça ne concernait pas ce fou-furieux –ne me regardez pas comme ça, Thor, vous savez que j'ai raison !- je serais déjà en train de m'occuper d'affaires bien plus importantes ! » s'emporta Fury qui, visiblement, avait perdu son sang-froid –et sa dignité d'Espion.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui me reviens » déclara Tony, d'un ton inhabituellement incertain, les yeux hagards. « Je nous revois, Thor et moi, traverser la forêt à pleine vitesse. Mais il y a quelque chose qui nous ralentit. Ce n'est pas seulement Loki qui nous a tiré dessus des espèces de boules d'énergie, non… Nous l'avons perdu de vue et… et c'est étrange, parce qu'on repasse toujours au même endroit, on revient à la lisière de la forêt, on y entre de nouveau… c'est comme une illusion. Non, il y a quelque chose –quelqu'un qui joue avec nos esprits. Alors on bifurque, des milliers et des milliers de fois, mais c'est toujours pareil ! Soudain, j'entends une voix dans mon esprit, celle d'un homme.

-Est-ce Loki ? s'enquit Fury.

-Non, répondit Tony. Il ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais je reconnaitrais sa voix entre milles. Il se fiche de moi –et de Blondie, puisque visiblement, lui aussi il l'entend. Je l'entends ricaner en disant que nous arriverons trop tard, qu'il n'y a plus rien à espérer. D'un coup, il nous libère. Nous courrons mais cette fois-ci, les arbres, les buissons, tout change ! Nous entendons alors des bruits de combat, mais j'y arrive le premier.

-Et ensuite ?

-J'sais pas, déclara Tony, qui repris son habituel air indifférent, en haussant les épaules. C'est l'trou noir, le _néant_.

-Vous ne savez pas ? s'irrita Fury, dont la colère sourde et menaçante suintait de chacun de ses mots.

Après un énième silence lourd de tensions, Thor se décida à prendre la parole :

« Moi, je me rappelle. Je ne me souviens que de quelques parties. Je suis entré à la suite de l'Homme de Métal dans une clairière où régnait le chao. D'un coup d'œil, je vis l'Homme de Métal-

-Tu peux m'appeler Tony, tu sais, _Blondie_, déclara Stark, amusé.

-Donc, reprit Thor, je vis… Tony, qui s'extirpait de son armure de métal, qui était elle-même dans un piètre état. Je me précipitai alors, non pas vers Tony, mais plutôt… sur un ennemi.

-Un ennemi ? Vous parlez bien de Loki ? demanda Fury, soudain intéressé.

-Non. Je ne puis apercevoir son visage, ni entendre le son de sa voix, mais il ne s'agit pas de mon frère. La suite est imprécise, mais je crois qu'il s'agit d'un combat. Et… ah ! »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, haletant. Il y avait autre chose… autre chose d'important. Ca s'éloignait. Non ! Il avait les mots au bord des lèvres, et ses souvenirs qui s'échappaient ! Il devait se rappeler, coûte que coûte. Il voyait le souvenir, tel un pétale, s'envoler, au loin, sous le souffle espiègle du _zéphyr_*****. Il leva la main, comme pour l'attraper. _Reviens !_ s'écria-t-il. Tandis que Thor menait un combat interne contre sa conscience et son inconscience, les trois autres se regardaient, inquiets. Soudain, le visage de Thor se détendit. Il releva doucement la tête.

« Je me souviens. » déclara-t-il de sa voix grave. « Au moment où ils sont parti, j'ai vu une sorte de déchirure dans l'espace. Deux silhouettes s'y sont engouffrées, nous laissant seuls, moi, Tony, Loki et un étrange individu.

-Vous pourriez nous le décrire ? demanda l'Espion.

-C'est imprécis, mais je peux vous dire qu'il faut s'en méfier s'il revient. Car il s'agit d'une puissante personne, en dépit de son âge avancé. » Suite à cette déclaration, Fury et Phil se consultèrent du regard. Serait-il possible que ce soit… ?

« Mais il y a autre chose », déclara Thor. « A propos de Loki. » Tous les yeux convergèrent vers lui, attentifs. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler :

« Lors de l'attaque contre les Chitauris, il y a un ans de ça, Loki était sous l'emprise du Tesseract qui ne faisait qu'accroître ses ressentiments à l'égard d'Asgard. Mais il était déjà affaiblit par sa chute dans l'espace, le jour même où il fit entrer dans la demeure d'Odin nos ennemis de toujours, les Jotüns. Ainsi, Thanos, le Titan Fou, pu aisément manipuler mon frère, comme un marionnettiste joue de ses marionnettes.

« Néanmoins, grâce à nos guérisseurs les plus aguerris, et aussi grâce à une « cure de désintoxication » anti-magie dans l'une des plus prestigieuses cellules d'Asgard, nous pûmes le ramener à la raison. Evidemment, comme vous le savez, Loki a tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'échapper –parfois sur Midgard- mais nous l'avions arrêté à temps. Désormais, je sais qu'il ne sera plus jamais le cadet aimant et farceur qu'il était, jadis. Mais je ne perds pas espoir (Tony roula discrètement les yeux vers le plafond, excédé par tant de niaiserie), car je sais qu'il subsiste toujours en lui quelqu'un de réfléchit et humble –ne faites pas cette tête, Tony, vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que moi je le connais.

« Mais, si je vous rappelle tout cela maintenant, c'est parce que mes espoirs sont fondés. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que j'en ai l'air, Tony. Secrètement, je souhaitais qu'il reste un semblant de raison à mon frère. Et il se trouve que mes doutes ont été avérés par Loki lui-même. »

Thor s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre une inspiration –c'est qu'il avait pas l'habitude de parler autant ! Tony remarqua alors que Phil prenait des notes depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. Fury s'était adossé à sa chaise en plastique transparent d'un air songeur, dardant le Dieu d'un regard transperçant.

« Et donc ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Loki, n'est pas aussi _super-vilain_ qu'il en a l'air ?

-Il se trouve que lors de notre dernière rencontre, Loki et moi avons échangé un semblant de communication, des regards pour être plus précis. Et croyez-moi ou non, mais je n'ai vu aucune rancœur en lui –à mon égard, tout du moins. D'après mes quelques souvenirs, je me rappelle de son regard déterminé. Loki s'apprête à faire quelque chose de grand.

-Il vous a suffis de quelques regards pour comprendre ça ? Etes-vous seulement sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Et qui vous dit qu'il ne va pas s'allier avec cet autre individu et monter un plan diabolique contre l'humanité ?

-Parce que Loki s'est_ excusé_. » déclara Thor, convaincu.

* * *

Lorsque Loki franchit la brèche inter-dimensionnelle, il atterrit dans un étrange couloir sombre. Il mit un peu plus de temps à habituer sa vue que lorsqu'il avait encore ses pouvoirs. Il put désormais observer des dessins luminescents sur les parois étroites. Il y avait aussi des inscriptions dans une langue qui lui était peu familière mais qu'il reconnut sans problème : du Grec Ancien. Du doigt, il caressa les gravures. Il sentit alors une énergie familière, mais tellement ancienne, s'enrouler autour de son doigt, puis autour de sa paume. De la Magie brute. Elle s'engouffra alors à travers le tissu de sa peau, dans ses veines, son être tout entier. Il ferma les yeux, extatique. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était de nouveau lui-même. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car Ignis prit –ou plutôt arracha- violemment le bras de Loki et le força à le suivre. Il le mena dans une salle aux murs couvert de gravures semblables à celles du couloir. Le plafond, incroyablement haut, était soutenu par des colonnes hautes d'environ dix diamètres et cannelées. Elles étaient surmontées de chapiteaux décorés de deux rangées de feuilles d'acanthes –un style typiquement corinthien, ou plutôt appartenant à _l'ordre corinthien_, les troisièmes et dernières colonnes grecques apparut vers 380 av. J.-C. Le tout avait été sculpté dans du granite, y compris les murs de cette immense salle, qui pouvait parfaitement rivaliser celles du Palais d'Asgard. Loki promena son regard d'un œil critique, admirant la beauté du travail des architectes et des ouvriers qui avaient bâti cet endroit. La pièce était illuminée par d'innombrables bougies dispersées un peu partout et défiant –miraculeusement ?- l'apesanteur. Elles imprégnaient la pièce d'une atmosphère inquiétante et étouffante, à cause de la tension qui y régnait. Le sol était recouvert de dalles de marbres grises aux tailles inégales.

« Bienvenue chez moi » le salua de nouveau Skotádi, un rictus étrange aux lèvres.

Il était couché –ou plutôt affalé, selon le point de vue- sur l'un des matelas soutenus par des sommiers dorés, décorés de simples frises –plutôt jolies- qui encerclaient une table basse en or massif, qui elle-même soutenait de nombreux plats variés de viandes, de légumes, mais surtout de fruits. Une servante entra alors dans un silence quasi religieux, déposa une jarre de vin et deux coupes dorés, aux motifs viticoles, à côté de la nourriture. Elle repartie de la même manière –Loki aurait juré l'avoir vu _survoler_ le sol de ses pieds nus, pendant un instant. Skotádi se redressa sur le côté et s'adressa au Dieu déchu :

« Approche, Loki, je suis sûr que tu dois mourir de faim. » Ce dernier ne se fit pas prié et s'assit sur l'un des matelas. « Ignis, tu peux désormais prendre congé, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » déclara de nouveau le mutant d'un ton sec et intransigeant.

Ignis s'éclipsa par une arche aux motifs floraux donnant sur un autre couloir –par là même où la servante était passée. Néanmoins, il se cacha derrière le mur afin d'écouter discrètement la conversation de son maître et du Dieu. Skotádi remplit alors les coupes d'un vin sanglant, terriblement ancien et bourré de magie –Loki vit cette puissance se matérialiser en une faible vapeur pourpre qui s'échappait des récipients. Il jeta un regard tantôt envieux au liquide et tantôt dubitatif à Skotádi, qui lui sourit malicieusement. Ce dernier lui tendit l'une des coupes que Loki attrapa, tiraillé entre la méfiance et la curiosité.

« Trinquons en notre nouvelle collaboration, mon Prince. »

Et il fit tinter les deux récipients avant d'avaler un peu de l'alcool divin. Après une longue hésitation, Loki huma le vin et s'en humecta les lèvres avant de prendre une avide gorgée. Il ferma les yeux alors que son corps tout entier s'extasiait de cette boisson emplie de Magie ancienne. Il sentit en lui ses forces magiques regagner peu à peu en puissance. Il ne vit pas le rictus de Skotádi, qui disparut dès que Loki ouvrit les yeux et déposa la coupe sur la table. Ce dernier se mit à grignoter quelques raisins et une pomme, tout en réfléchissant à la situation.

A l'origine, lorsqu'il s'était échappé, il ne pensait pas que la brèche inter-dimensionnelle utilisée à Asgard l'emmènerait directement sur Midgard. Il avait été plus que réjouit en reconnaissant l'une des branches d'Yggdrasil menant au Monde des Hommes –son plan fonctionnerait plus rapidement que prévu ! Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il atterrit en pleine forêt amazonienne. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe dans un endroit pareil ? De plus, il ne pouvait même pas se téléporter à cause du traitement anti-magie donné lors de son emprisonnement. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que choisirent l'Homme de Métal et son « frère » pour intervenir. On ne pourrait donc jamais le laisser tranquille ? Et il pénétra dans la forêt, faillit se casser la figure et trouva refuge dans une clairière. Sauf qu'il tomba dans une embuscade. Ah, c'était sa journée ! Ils avaient tous décidé de l'embêter –restons poli- ou quoi ? C'est alors qu'il reconnut la « marque de fabrique » de son ancien allié Ángelos –Skotádi, pardon-, ou plutôt sa manière d'instruire ses disciples. _Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à chercher bien loin…_ c'est ce qu'il s'était dit, à ce moment-là. Et il n'avait pas tort puisque ledit Skotádi se ramena quelques minutes plus tard et l'emmena avec lui. Néanmoins, il s'apprêtait à faire une énorme bêtise, et il le savait. Il avait alors tenté de faire part de ses intentions à Thor qui, il l'espérait fortement, comprendrait. Mais, connaissant son frère, c'était pas gagné.

Il se rappela alors sa précédente conversation avec Skotádi. _Le pouvoir_ qu'il lui avait confié jadis était désormais dérobé et dissimulé dans la plus insidieuse des cachettes. A cause d'une femme, s'il avait bien compris. Il demanda alors à son hôte de lui en dire plus à propos de la voleuse. L'autre fit l'un des étranges sourires dont il avait le secret. Il prit une gorgée de vin, Loki l'y accompagna, le scrutant de son regard perçant. Skotádi déclara dans un petit rire, tout en posant sa coupe, qu'il attendait ce moment. Il se redressa alors et s'assit convenablement sur le matelas.

« Tout a commencé lorsque je me suis fait capturer par ces misérables humains du SHIELD, qui me poursuivait depuis quelques années déjà. Heureusement, il me restait mes fidèles disciples qui, eux, réussirent à s'enfuir… pour mieux me libérer, une bonne dizaine d'année plus tard. Il me fallut quelques années –et c'est toujours le cas- pour rassembler tous mes alliés d'autrefois, qui m'avaient lâchement abandonné et renié leur servitude à ma _Grande Cause_. J'ai chargé quelques-uns de mes hommes de retourner à l'ancienne base, _Templus_*****, pour y récupérer quelques armes et document, dont _le pouvoir_. Lorsqu'ils se sont aperçut de sa disparition, ils sont immédiatement parti à la recherche du voleur. Ils sont alors remonté jusqu'à un petit groupe composé de deux ou trois archéologues et de stagiaires. Ils les ont tués, un part un, les traquant sans cesse, durant plus d'un an. Mais la voleuse était bien plus rusée. Ils la suivirent sans jamais pouvoir l'attraper, jusqu'en France, où elle se servit de ses dons télépathiques…

-Il s'agit donc d'une mutante, si je comprends bien.

-C'est cela même, mon Prince. Je reprends donc. Elle se servit de ses dons télépathiques afin de créer une illusion dans les esprits de mes disciples visant à les conduire dans la mauvaise direction. Cela dura plusieurs jours, mais l'illusion se défit, petit à petit, et ils retrouvèrent sa trace au beau milieu de nulle part. Elle les attendait, affaiblit par ces journées de cavales. Ils combattirent longuement et, m'a-t-on dit, elle se battait très bien. Lorsqu'ils la ramenèrent ici, je fus d'abord tenté de l'engager. Mais elle refusa farouchement. Et, comme tu le sais, j'en fus réduit à la torturer. » Il eut un sourire faussement navré.

Il fit une pose dans son récit et en profita pour se gaver –avec grâce, évidemment- de nourriture. Loki était toujours sur ses gardes et surveillait Skotádi du coin de l'œil. Il mangea quelques fruits.

Après un interminable silence, le mutant décida de rendre visite à sa captive, en compagnie de Loki. Ignis, toujours derrière son mur, alla se cacher dans l'ombre d'une colonne. Lorsque Skotádi, qui sorti en premier, traversa l'arche, les bougies s'éteignirent et tombèrent brusquement au sol sans même se fissurer. Lui et Loki bifurquèrent dans le sens opposé à Ignis, qui put les suivre facilement et sans se faire repérer. Ce couloir, sombre et plus large que le précédent, était faiblement illuminé par des gravures luminescente –toujours en Grec Ancien. Des colonnes doriques*****, plus simples et plus courtes que les corinthiennes, soutenaient un plafond plutôt bas. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans un silence pesant. Loki allait enfin pouvoir la rencontrer et, qui sait, elle pourrait peut-être lui servir… si elle n'était pas en trop mauvais état, évidemment.

Après être passé devant toutes sortes d'arches menant à différentes pièces –salle à manger, dortoirs, salle d'entrainement (une pour le corps à corps, une autre pour le combat avec armes, une pour la maîtrise des capacités mutantes…), _et cætera_- ils descendirent un long et étroit escalier tout aussi sombre que semblait l'être cet édifice gigantesque. Ils bifurquèrent à de nombreuses reprises, sans se douter qu'on les suivait. C'est alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans une petite salle mal éclairée par deux ou trois lanternes clignotantes (la quatrième ayant rendue l'âme depuis belle lurette les autres ne tarderont pas à suivre). Sur les étagères et les meubles trônaient un capharnaüm d'instruments tous plus improbables les uns que les autres et ayant pour usage quelque chose de terriblement inhumain : la _torture_. Loki observa la salle avec un dégoût évident. A cette vue, Skotádi ricana et l'incita à aller plus loin. Ils entrèrent dans une salle adjacente.

C'est là qu'il _la_ vit. Enchainée aux poignets, aux chevilles et au cou. Sa tête pendait mollement en avant et ses longs cheveux ondulés, d'un châtain crasseux, descendaient en une cascade désordonnée le long de son frêle corps. Sa peau, d'un teint blafard, était parsemée d'une multitude de grains de beauté cachés par de la boue –ou, en tout cas, quelque chose qui y ressemblait. A ses côtés se tenait son tortionnaire, qui lui murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, mais visiblement terrifiantes. Il tenait dans sa main un instrument étrange, avec une lame contondante. Loki fit rapidement le lien entre l'arme et le dos strié de marques, tantôt de sang séché, tantôt de plaies intentionnellement ré-ouverte et dont le liquide pourpre s'écoulait avec abondance. Ca lui rappelait presque son séjour chez les Chitauris, avant que Thanos ne décide de le prendre comme allié –ou plutôt comme pion. La voix de Skotádi le fit presque sursauter.

« C'est une mutante très intéressante, tu sais. » Il s'approcha de l'humaine, ou du moins, de ce qu'il _en restait_. Il congédia le tortionnaire de sa voix inflexible, presque _amusée_. De sa main rugueuse, il prit non sans délicatesse le menton de sa prisonnière, dont les yeux vides d'émotions papillonnaient doucement, la sortant de sa torpeur.

« Il s'agit d'une télépathe aux capacités prometteuses. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour elle atteindra mon niveau… mais il lui faudrait bien plus d'une vie humaine ! » déclara-t-il dans un rire sardonique. « Dommage que cette tigresse soit aussi peu docile –elle aurait fait le meilleur et le plus dangereux des bras droits, pour seconder le plus terrifiant des Empereur : moi-même. »

Il lui caressa la joue avec son pouce. Eléonore prit enfin conscience de ceux qui l'entourait. Avec férocité, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Skotádi, lui arrachant un autre de ses étranges sourires dont il avait le secret. Elle se tordit de douleur tout en se mordant ses lèvres si fragiles, les faisant saigner inutilement. Elle cracha du sang aux pieds de Skotádi et tourna son regard vers Loki. Une lueur étrange traversa ses yeux marron. Celle de la _vie_.

Dès lors, elle sut qu'elle s'en sortirait. Et Loki aussi. Ce dernier plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux, encore vitreux, de la jeune femme. Il y vit une soudaine détermination, de l'appréhension, et l'infime lueur de _l'espoir_…

Les muscles d'Eléonore tremblaient. Non pas de douleur, mais de _rage_. Elle allait avoir sa vengeance, elle s'en sortirait vivante. Et cet homme qui la transperçait de part en part avec ce regard envoutant l'y aiderait.

Loki eut un imperceptible sourire. La voilà enfin, la clef de son plan.

* * *

Note :

***Gungnir** : On dit que cette lance, appartenant à Odin, ne peut pas être arrêtée pendant son jet.

***Yggdrasil** : dans la mythologie Nordique, arbre cosmique reliant les différents mondes.

***Garry Hoy** : Un notaire qui s'est jeté sur une fenêtre pour prouver sa solidité. Sauf que la fenêtre s'est brisée, il est donc tombé du 23ème étage. Il a reçu à titre posthume un _Darwin Award_ (ici, cette référence est faite d'humour noir x) )

***Zéphyr** :Dans la mythologie grecque, Zéphyrest la personnification du vent d'ouest ou du nord-ouest.

***Templus** : signifie "temple" en Latin

***Colonne/ordre dorique** : premier ordre Grec, colonnes cannelées au chapiteau simple.

* * *

Alors, vous avez réussi à tenir le rythme? Tant mieux, mais ce ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça! ;)

Je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma correctrice, donc c'est normal s'il y a des phrases mal tournées... D'ailleurs, est-ce que l'un(e) d'entre vous accepterait de devenir mon correcteur au moins en Août et en Septembre? Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a jamais grand chose à corriger, essentiellement des phrases mal tournées ^^

Au fait, je m'excuse si Thor et Tony vous ont paru un peu OOC dans le dialogue de l'interrogatoire, j'avoue que je n'en suis pas très fière et que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce passage ^^

Bon, sinon, vous avez une scène préférée, ou même une scène que vous n'aimez pas trop dans ce chapitre?

A très bientôt, j'ai hâte de lire vos review, aussi bien positives que négatives!

**Au fait! **J'ai actuellement pour projet d'écrire un OS (ou un recueil de drabble/One Shot) qui serait une sorte de _prequel_ (comme ça qu'on dit, non?) un peu décalée par rapport à cette fic et qui raconterait l'emprisonnement de Loki et sa relation avec Thor tout au long (léger Thorki) jusqu'à son arrivée en amazonie. Ca vous dit?

* * *

Néanmoins, il y a un certain nombre de questions qui se posent (certaines à prendre au second degré) :

_La véranda de Tony tiendra-t-elle un jour sans se briser?_

_Tony et Thor auraient-ils une relation ou des sentiments caché à l'égard de l'autre?_

_Comment Eléonore compte-t-elle _se servir de/dompter (au choix)_ Loki, et vis-versa? _

_Quel genre de relation va les lier?_

_Skotadi ferait-il parti des alcooliques anonymes? _

_Mais surtout, pourquoi Ignis les a-t-il espionné?_

J'attends vos suppositions... x)


	4. Chapter 3

DEUX chapitre en un mois, _I am the best_! :D *danse de la joie*

Mais ne vous y habituez pas, car étant donné que je rentre en Seconde et que la majeure partie de mes cours se finiront sans aucun doute à 18h, j'aurais malheureusement moins de temps pour écrire :/ (et ma mère veux que je me concentre sur mes études... pff)

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre trois**

_Étrange songe au réveil glacé –une aide inattendue…_

**.**

* * *

Respiration haletante.

Gémissements.

Douleur.

Des images, des sons défilent, anarchiques. Les souvenirs se mêlent aux fantasmes morbides de l'inconscience. Du sang, partout. Sur les murs d'une ruelle sombre et sur les cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Sur le corps blême d'une femme agonisant, brûlée par le soleil ardent. Un murmure. Un ricanement. Et Eléonore qui, dans la noirceur du désespoir, court vers une lueur d'espoir –_misérable illusion_. Elle tend le bras, allonge le pas, crie, pleure. Ses vêtements se déchirent dans l'obscurité, laissant transparaître un corps meurtri. _Sang_. Partout. Il coule à flot, l'étouffe, la noie. La lumière –non, la _flamme_, s'approche. Elle l'engloutit, s'infiltre et la brûle de l'intérieur. Des cris. De la souffrance. Encore. Et les murmures qui se font plus précis, plus insistants. Ils inondent son crâne, la submergent. Elle ne peut s'échapper.

« Traîtresse ! »

« Assassin ! »

Un ricanement sordide.

« Tu es à moi » proclamait Skotádi, son gigantesque visage tordu en un rictus monstrueux.

_Folie du Fou qui se croit Roi sur l'échiquier de la Suprématie_. Les Dé sont jetés, la partie commence. Un Pion Noir qui s'avance. Puis au tour des Blancs. Mais Skotádi ne sait pas encore à qui il a à faire. _Eux_, savent. De son statut de Dame _Blanche_, Eléonore observe au centre du plateau un Roi _Gris_ songeur. Il n'a pas encore choisit son camp. Elle si. Celui de la _survie_. Il se tourne alors vers elle. Ses yeux clairs la transpercent de part en part. Ses cheveux longs et sombres sont attachés en une élégante tresse déposée négligemment sur son épaule. Il est coiffé d'une couronne ornée d'émeraude et d'or. Sa tenue était toute aussi époustouflante et dégageait une puissante aura de noblesse. Il lui tendit une main gracieuse. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. C'est alors que l'échiquier fut secoué de tremblement. Une fissure se créa. Puis deux. Puis trois, et enfin des milliers… Skotádi éclata d'un rire fou.

« Vous perdrez ! »

Dans sa robe de cristal et de rubis, Eléonore se frayait un chemin parmi les débris, sautait par-dessus les espaces vides qui se formaient. Mais jamais elle ne _le_ quitta des yeux. Il restait planté là, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait. Pourtant, son regard la rassura. _Il l'attendait…_ La main de Skotádi plongea sur elle, elle accéléra. Elle tendit la main. Le Roi Gris aussi. Ils y étaient presque… plus que quelques mètres ! Soudain, le déluge. Une rafale d'eau les submergea. Eléonore ne pouvait se débattre, ses membres étaient engourdis. L'eau rentrait dans ses poumons, la brulant. Au loin, elle apercevait encore son regard vert.

Enfin, le néant.

* * *

Elle se réveilla brusquement.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts. Mais son esprit était encore focalisé sur son cauchemar, ou du moins sur la seule chose dont elle se souvenait. Des yeux. Verts. Transperçants, _transcendants_. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. La deuxième chose qu'elle remarqua fut Salacia, son rictus habituel collé à ses lèvres peinturlurées d'un bleu aussi profond que ses yeux. Si un simple regard noir suffisait à tuer, alors Salacia serait morte un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Bonjour, la Belle au Bois Dormant. Bien dormit ? »

Eléonore grogna une insulte à son égard. Elle ne récolta qu'un gloussement amusé. Elle ne fit pas attention au plateau de nourriture que Salacia déposa à ses pieds. Du pain, de l'eau et une sorte de bouillie de protéines, comme d'habitude. Et en petite quantité, _évidemment_. Il s'agissait de son unique repère temporel, lorsqu'elle était assez lucide pour s'en rendre compte, étant donné que son « repas » ne lui était servi qu'une fois par jour. Mais elle avait arrêté de les compter depuis belle lurette. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bientôt, elle s'échapperait, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra. Il lui suffirait juste de _convaincre_ son nouvel « allié ».

Salacia s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Elle prit le visage d'Eléonore entre ses mains. Elle approcha son index d'une plaie qui, manifestement, avait été ré-ouverte un bon nombre de fois. Doucement, elle plongea son doigt redevenu eau dans la blessure. Eléonore ferma les yeux et sentit une douce fraîcheur parcourir son corps meurtri. Ce petit « rituel » durait depuis aussi longtemps qu'Eléonore s'en souvenait. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pas compris pourquoi Salacia la guérissait, ni ne savait quel produit elle pouvait bien utiliser sur ses blessures. Ses dernières finirent par se refermer au bout de quelques minutes. Les cicatrices zébrant son corps étaient les seuls vestiges _visibles_ de sa douleur.

Salacia était une personne étrange qu'Eléonore ne pouvait déchiffrer. Pourquoi la guérissait-elle alors qu'elle passait son temps à se moquer d'elle où à la regarder se faire torturer ? En parlant de ça, elle se souvint de ses rares moments de lucidité où elle voyait Salacia, assise sur une pile de bouquin, non loin d'elle. Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Un jour, leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Salacia lui avait alors servi un sourire presque imperceptible, non pas de ceux moqueurs qu'elle lui faisait à présent, mais plutôt étrangement… _compatissant_.

« Mouais, ça devrait faire le faire. » murmura Salacia en inspectant les cicatrices.

Elle aurait pu les effacer complètement, mais Skotádi s'en serait rendu compte et se serait aperçu que quelque chose clochait… et elle ne pouvait faillir à sa mission maintenant, si proche du but mais encore tellement loin. Elle soupira et se redressa. Eléonore rouvrit les yeux et l'observa un moment. La jolie blonde eut pendant un court instant un visage las et fatigué, mais elle se ressaisit vite et un rictus moqueur reprit place sur son visage pâle. Comme à son habitude, elle lança quelques insultes dérisoires à la prisonnière avant de ressortir de la cellule en ricanant. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement, la main posée sur les barreaux de la porte à moitié ouverte. Eléonore fit un effort surhumain pour se redresser, curieuse.

« Tiens-toi prête, _libertum te sperat*****_ » déclara-t-elle dans un murmure si bas qu'Eléonore eut du mal à l'entendre.

La porte rouillée se referma violemment en un couinement strident.

Eléonore resta interdite ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Qu'entendait-elle par-là ? Avait-elle deviné son désir de s'allier à l'autre Yeux-Verts afin de s'échapper ? Elle étouffa un juron. C'était mal parti, mais peut-être se trompait-elle. Elle l'espéra fortement. Elle détourna son regard interloqué de la porte et s'avança –ou plutôt rampa- tant bien que mal vers son plateau-repas –_servi directement dans ma chambre, quel luxe !_ ironisa-t-elle. C'est alors qu'un détaille la frappa. Un objet, petit et noir, caché dans un petit trou creusé volontairement dans le pain. De la nourriture ? Avec précaution, elle le sortit, le tenant du bout de ses longs ongles crasseux. Elle l'observa sur toutes ses coutures, le renifla. Il avait une douce odeur sucrée et sa texture était aussi voluptueuse que du velours… mais son _odeur_, tellement enivrante, presque _surnaturelle_, il y avait quelque chose de pas très net là-dedans.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un _raisin_ fichait dans sa miche de pain ?

Néanmoins affamée, elle l'avala goulûment, savourant son goût particulier. Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans son corps. Inconsciemment, elle avait fermé les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir le monde sous un jour nouveau. Les bracelets qui enserraient ses poignets furent secoués de minuscules vibrations, si bien qu'elle crût rêver. Une énergie familière semblait couler de nouveau dans ses veines et la moindre parcelle de son corps. C'était faible, mais tellement encourageant !

Petit à petit, ses capacités scellées retrouvaient la force de ressurgir et de lutter. De sa gorge, rouillée par les hurlements, s'échappa un grognement hystérique ressemblant vaguement à un rire.

_Elle vivrait._

* * *

En sortant des cachots, Salacia eut un sourire satisfait qui s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit une sorte de grognement proche du rire hystérique sortant tout droit de la cellule d'Eléonore. _Il est temps de passer à la Phase Deux_, songea-t-elle, avec un frisson –de joie ? Elle se dirigea dans les couloirs, de plus en plus larges au fur et à mesure qu'elle gravissait les étages. Elle trouva Ignis adossé nonchalamment à une colonne. Il l'attendait, comme toujours. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler son corps élancé et musclé, élégamment recouvert de pierres volcanique noires. Seul son visage avait été à moitié épargné. En effet, la moitié gauche en était recouverte mais seules quelques petites pierres entouraient en partie son œil droit. Sa chevelure de flamme dansait autour de son crâne autrefois habillé d'un fin duvet blond. Son seul habit était un large et fin pantalon en toile blanche (taché) soutenu à sa taille et à ses chevilles par un camaïeu de tissus rouge. Les yeux turquoise de Salacia croisèrent un instant ceux, onyx, d'Ignis. Les yeux de ce dernier s'emplirent un court instant d'une tendresse fugace, contrastant avec son visage impassible. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

-_Phase Une_ terminée. Il est temps de passer à la seconde… » elle lui sourit d'un air entendu il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'en alla.

Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux. Les bracelets de perles bleues autour de son poignet s'agitèrent. Elle les contempla avec tristesse. _Quand cette folie cessera-t-elle ?_ Elle étouffa un sanglot et reprit aussi vite qu'il avait disparu son masque stoïque et froid. Elle se dirigea alors vers un autre labyrinthe de couloir, longeant les murs en caressant distraitement les gravures magiques.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, étendu nonchalamment contre un siège en velours vert (anciennement rouge), Loki songeait à sa rencontre furtive avec la prisonnière –dont même Skotádi ignorait le nom. Il se demanda un instant si elle était réellement capable de l'aider dans sa… « quête », ouais c'était l'mot –il sourit ironiquement. Mais elle savait où se trouvait _le pouvoir_. Il grogna et se retourna, rageur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, quelques siècles plus tôt, de confier une telle chose à cet incapable –bon, d'accord, plus tant que ça- de Skotádi ? Il soupira. Bah, il avait le temps de trouver une solution –il n'était pas le Dieu de la Malice et des Mensonges pour rien ! C'est alors que la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Sans les pommes d'Idunn*****, il ne resterait pas en vie très longtemps –au mieux quelques siècles humains- et sa régénération serait légèrement plus lente. Il repensa alors à l'étrange vin de Skotádi. Hum, il faudrait trouver la cave où étaient entreposées les jarres ou au mieux découvrir de quelle merveilleuse plante provenait ces _raisins_. Il se releva alors, près à partir à la découverte de cet immense –palais, temple ?- édifice. Alors qu'il voulut traverser l'arche dont l'ouverture était couverte de perles vertes (autrefois rouges), une ombre en surgit et manqua de les cramer. Loki prit une inspiration, surprit –il l'avait reconnu. Ignis.

« Tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? » interrogea Loki, tournant autour de l'intrus comme un lion autour de sa proie.

« Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu as _fait_, Loki _Laufeyson_. » répliqua le mutant avant de se faire plaquer violemment au mur par l'une des mains du Dieu déchu.

« Ne redis _jamais_ ça, tu m'entends misérable _mortel_ ? Je ne suis pas le fils de cette… _créature_ ! » éructa-t-il à son oreille, avant de déclarer d'une voix plus lointaine : « Je ne suis plus le fils de personne. » Il songea un instant à Frigga, avant de jeter brutalement Ignis au sol. « Non, de _personne_. » murmura-t-il encore.

Il se tourna alors vers le mortel –qui s'était relevé-, intrigué par ses paroles.

« Tu sous-entends connaître quelque chose sur moi… alors que personne, ni même Heimdall ne me connaît réellement. Je t'écoute, _mortel_. De quoi me soupçonnes-tu donc ? On m'a accusé de tellement de torts déjà, et souvent avec raison… mais sans jamais connaître les raisons qui m'y ont conduites. Sans _jamais_ chercher à comprendre. Parle donc, mortel, et j'irais me plaindre à ton maître qui te fouettera jusqu'à que tu demandes grâce _deux_ fois***** » menaça tranquillement Loki.

Ignis eut un rictus étrange contrastant avec sa décontraction naturelle et son visage impassible. Les flammes s'agitèrent brusquement sur son crâne chauve.

« Skotádi ? Mon _maître_ ? » ricana-t-il « Je m'en suis affranchi depuis bien des décennies. Je suis un homme libre, sans foi ni loi !

-Je vois » sourit Loki. Il pourrait sans doute se servir de lui plus tard. « Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Que. Sais. _Tu_ ?

-Oh, bien des choses… notamment ce qu'est _le pouvoir_ en question et de quelle manière vous l'avez volé. » Loki se crispa un instant.

« Comment ? COMMENT sais-tu cela ? Personne, et je dis bien _personne_ ne le sait et encore moins son propriétaire initial !

-Disons que j'ai mes propres sources… » déclara Ignis avec un rictus satisfait.

Loki s'apprêta à répliquer, quand il réalisa que le mutant se jouait de ses ressentiments depuis le début. _Grr_, le salopiot d'humain ! Alors c'est à ça qu'il voulait jouer ? _Très bien_. Jouons, et que le meilleur des manipulateurs gagne.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu ? Très bien, dis-moi ce que tu veux au lieu de « tourner autour du pot » –pour reprendre l'une de vos stupides expressions midgardiennes, annonça calmement Loki, son rictus habituel aux lèvres.

-Pars d'ici et prends Eléonore avec toi. » déclara du tac-au-tac Ignis, imperturbable.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Qui était donc cette- _oh_. Evidemment. La prisonnière. Son sourire s'agrandit largement.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi et ce que j'ai à y gagner ?

-Vous retrouverez votre pouvoir perdu grâce à Eléonore et vous rendrez service à une personne qui lui est redevable et qu'il vaut mieux avoir dans son camp… surtout dans une situation comme la vôtre. »

Après quelques secondes à peser le pour et le contre, Loki accepta. Ignis lui montra alors le chemin vers les cachots en déclarant que c'était le moment ou jamais car Skotádi était bien trop occupé à convaincre –menacer- ses anciens alliés de revenir à son service –de se soumettre définitivement à sa Cause. Mais Ignis était plutôt dur à déchiffrer, aussi Loki hésita à le suivre. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Salacia sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche, cachée à l'intérieur de l'une de ses bottes bleues aux lanières blanches. Elle le sortit et afficha le message tout juste reçu.

**From : **_**Ignis**_** | To : **_**Salacia**_

_Loki a accepté. __L'ai mené à Eléonore. _Phase deux_ terminée._

Un sourire naquit sur son visage pâle tandis qu'elle rangea l'appareil. Elle se dirigea vers une immense salle, illuminée par d'innombrables bougies, au plafond profond soutenues par de magnifiques colonnes corinthienne. Salacia allait déclencher la Phase Trois d'un Plan millénaire aux répercutions destructrices… mais qui aurait pu le prédire ? Les Nornes ? Oh, cela faisait bien longtemps déjà que le Destin échappait à leurs fines mains.

La jolie blonde alla s'agenouiller devant Skotádi qui buvait (encore, à croire qu'il était accro !) de ce fameux vin mystique, et directement à la jarre. Salacia songea un instant à l'inscrire chez les Alcooliques Anonymes… ou chez un psy***** ! Elle ricana intérieurement mais s'arrêta aussitôt –et si Skotádi s'infiltrait dans sa tête et la surprenait à ce genre de pensée ? Ce serait bien son genre, surtout qu'il ne lui faisait aucunement confiance. Elle mit fin à sa tirade intérieure en déclarant d'une voix forte et sans émotion, la tête baissée :

« Mon Seigneur Skotádi, Empereur et Messager de l'Ombre. »

Il prit soudain conscience de sa présence et lui jeta un regard méprisant. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, et ce depuis leur première rencontre, quelques siècles plus tôt. A ce moment-là, il n'était pas encore le psychopathe d'aujourd'hui, mais un prêtre de la Grèce Antique. C'était à cette époque-là qu'étaient apparus les tout premiers mutants, dont Salacia et lui. Bon nombre d'entre eux se faisaient persécuter, tandis que les plus chanceux se faisaient vénérer comme des divinités. Salacia* en était l'exemple même. Alors qu'il rêvait déjà d'un empire où pourraient se réfugier les mutants, elle s'était mariée avec Poséidon*****, le Dieu dont Skotádi –Ángelos de son vrai nom- gardait l'un des temples. Il tomba alors éperdument amoureux d'elle, et ce fut le déclic qui le poussa à l'enlever, pour faire d'elle l'impératrice qui régnerait à ses côtés sur son Empire. Elle réussit à s'enfuir, mais Ángelos, furieux, envoya ses disciples à sa recherche. C'est à cette époque-là qu'il rencontra Loki, qui n'était alors qu'un adolescent espiègle et rusé. Mais surtout un voleur au mauvais caractère. Le jeune Dieu lui avait alors promis de lui ramener tous les mutants de l'époque –une centaine répartie dans le monde entier- en échange de garder bien précieusement _un étrange_ _pouvoir_, et ce pour une obscure raison. C'est _ce_ _pouvoir_ qui lui rongea l'âme et fit de lui le monstre qu'il était d'aujourd'hui et transforma à jamais son amour pour Salacia en la plus pure des haines. Et elle le lui rendait bien, surtout depuis que Loki l'avait ramenée de force à lui et qu'elle dût passer le reste de sa vie à son service en tant qu'esclave. Mais sa vie changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle rencontra Ignis, quelques siècles plus tard…

« Je t'écoute, Femme » déclara-t-il de sa voix embuée d'alcool.

Elle releva la tête et affronta son regard, un instant, avant d'annoncer d'une voix toujours sans émotions :

« C'est Loki. Il veut enlever la prisonnière pour retrouver le pouvoir, _pour vous le voler_… »

Skotádi était tellement soûl qu'une phrase aussi simple suffit largement à le convaincre. Néanmoins, il tenta tant bien que mal de réfléchir à ces étranges paroles. Pourquoi Loki voudrait-il le trahir, alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui sans sa magie et aucune chance de retrouver le _pouvoir_ avec cette écervelée de mutante ? Après tout, elle était à moitié morte et ne servait plus à rien depuis bien longtemps. Skotádi comptait bien en finir avec elle d'ici quelques jours. Il avait tout le temps de retrouver le _pouvoir_, il n'était pas immortel pour rien ! De toute façon, il y était lié _à la vie à la mort_, même si le lien s'était amoindri depuis quelques années déjà… mais c'était sans aucune importance. _Il le retrouverait_. Avec ou sans Loki avec ou sans la voleuse. Il ordonna alors à Salacia d'intercepter le Dieu déchu avec Ignis et quelques autres disciples.

Il ne vit pas le sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres de la –pas si jeune- mutante.

Elle sortit alors et le laissa seul avec sa folie vengeresse. Elle envoya un dernier texto à Ignis avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Loki et Eléonore.

**From : **_**Salacia**_** | To : **_**Ignis**_

_Skotádi a marché. _Phase trois_ 'partie deux' enclenchée. C'est vraiment un plan tordu. Tu crois qu'on peut réellement _leurs_ faire confiance ?_

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

**From :**_** Ignis **_**| To :**_** Salacia**_

_Je ne crois pas, j'en suis _sûr_. Ils sont notre dernier espoir, aussi dérangés soient-ils, _eux_ et leur _Plan_._

Salacia eut un sourire terrifiant. Son corps fut agréablement secoué d'un frisson d'excitation et d'appréhension. Elle sera bientôt _libre_. Il aura sa _vengeance_. Et ils pourront enfin _vivre en paix_. C'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu, elle et Ignis.

_Mais jamais ils ne l'auraient._

* * *

Skotádi était assis sur un trône de granite blanc aux motifs dorés et complexes. Il décuvait lentement mais sûrement. Son esprit embrumé s'éveillait tandis qu'il se remémorait les paroles de Salacia. Loki l'avait trahi, _encore_. En faisant mine d'être dans son camp, _encore_. Il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance, ne s'allierait plus jamais avec lui. Il allait lui faire payer, _oh oui_, dès que ses disciples l'auront amené à lui. Loki comprendra alors la douleur de son cadeau empoisonné, _ce pouvoir_, lorsqu'il lui avait rongé l'âme jusqu'à l'os, jusqu'à faire de lui le monstre qu'il était désormais –il en avait conscience. Néanmoins, il ne le remercierait sans doute jamais assez pour lui avoir donné les capacités nécessaires à sa domination –bientôt la Terre serait à lui et il fera aussi payer à toutes ces _saloperies _d'humains les erreurs de leurs ancêtres. _Ah, si_. Il remercierait définitivement Loki lorsqu'il l'achèvera. Il voyait déjà le visage défiguré de sang et de souffrance de Loki, et ses yeux verts qui pétilleraient de rage… un _délice_. Il éclata d'un rire à en faire pâlir les plus grands psychopathes que le monde ait porté, à en faire trembler les murs de son Temple.

Soudain, l'immense porte de marbre aux motifs dorés à l'autre bout de la salle, devant lui, s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant vibrer les murs. Une sorte de brouillard noir s'insinua dans la pièce, s'enroulant autour des meubles et des colonnes, éteignant les bougies qui retombèrent au sol, plongeant la salle dans le néant complet.

« Qui est là ? » demanda le pseudo-empereur, de sa voix grave.

Il pouvait sentir la brume sombre lécher tranquillement son trône, s'enrouler autour de son corps, l'étouffer…

_« La fin est proche, _Skotádi_. Le glas sonnera bientôt pour Midgard et les Neuf Mondes… »_ déclara une voix, mi-homme mi- femme, qui gloussa –_comme un enfant avant de faire une bêtise_.

Le brouillard repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu et les bougies se rallumèrent. Skotadi s'affala sur son trône, fatigué et vieux. Il laissa tomber la jarre qui se fracassa en mille morceaux, déversant le liquide sombre sur le sol de marbre. Il se redressa et se courba en avant, les jambes écartées, les coudes sur les genoux. Il se prit la tête entre les mains durant un interminable moment. Il releva les yeux vers la porte grande ouverte.

Hallucination… ou Réalité ? _Nul ne le saura jamais vraiment…_

* * *

Notes :

*** libertum te sperat** : étant donné que je ne suis pas sûr de mon Latin puisque je n'ai que trois ans d'expérience dans cette magnifique langue (si si), je vous donne la traduction, mais d'abord je vous préviens ; ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça x) | _libertum te sperat _= _la liberté t'attends_.

*** les pommes d'Idunn** : les pommes gardées par la déesse de l'éternelle jeunesse Idunn (mythologie nordique) donnent l'immortalité, ou du moins rallonge la vie, de ceux qui en mange régulièrement comme les Dieu de la mythologie nordique tel Thor, Odin, Loki, …

*** demander grâce deux fois** : référence à la génialissime série Sherlock de la BBC (Benedict… *µ*)

*** inscrire Skotádi chez les AA ou chez un psy** : clin d'œil à SkyAngel1997 x)

*** Salacia mariée à Poséidon** : il se trouve que Salacia est le prénom d'une déesse romaine, asociée à Amphitrite chez les Grecs, qui est l'une des épouses de Neptune (Poséidon chez les Grecs). Autre chose : j'utilise le prénom « Poséidon » et non pas Neptune car nous sommes à moitié plongés dans les pensée de Skotádi, de Salacia et dans leur histoire commune. Skotádi est grec, Salacia romaine.

* * *

Alors?

Je ne poserais qu'une seule question : mais qui manipule _réellement_ qui? x)

**AU FAIT !**

**Je viens de terminer un OS sur Loki que je viens aussi de publier "_ Pour l'amour d'un père_ ". Allez y faire un tour! Je crois bien que c'est le meilleurs texte que j'ai jamais écrit...**

**Et comme l'a si bien dit ma nouvelle (et super) Bêta _YaNa31_ (encore MERCI !):**

_" J'ai lu les premières lignes..._

_Et j'ai envie de dire que l'élève depasse le maître._

_Une telle tournure de phrases ..._

_Magnifique. "_

Le plus beau compliment de toute mon existence. :3

Je tiens aussi à remercier mes revieweuses : l'incontournable _**SkyAngel1997** _; la superbe _**Cymbel** _; et la géniale _**YaNa31** _(ouais, je suis de super humeur c'matin 8D)

A très bientôt les gens, J'VOUS AIME TRES FORT !

**Ketsuu**.


End file.
